


Instructions

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Obedience"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructions

It was late at night when Ruby arrived at Regina's place. There was something a bit thrilling about sneaking around in the night for an illicit tryst.

It was however uncomfortably familiar as the same feeling she'd had when she had been cheating on Belle with Regina.

Stuck to the door with a small piece of red tape was an envelope. Ruby took it and opened it.

The note inside said: Living room. _Put it on._

Ruby went inside, to the living room and smiled. There was an outfit and another note. More instructions from Regina.

Ten minutes later Ruby went up the stairs to Regina's bedroom.

"It fits you," Regina greeted with a grin. She was sitting on her bed wearing a thick purple silk robe.

"Just about," Ruby tugged at the tight fabric of the costume.

"I do like a girl that can follow instructions."

"I've noticed," Ruby said. She ran her hands over the front of her costume. "I had no idea you'd be into..."

"Well now you know," Regina smiled. "Do you think you can handle the rest of the instructions?"

"Shall I show you?" Ruby's tone and gaze were full of sexual promise.

Regina stood, untied and then shrugged off her robe. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Yes," Regina said. "Come show me what an obedient girl you can be."

Ruby licked her lips and approached Regina, her body language submissive.

She followed the instructions to the letter.


End file.
